


there and maybe back

by Fizz (marvels_ninja)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Era, M/M, ouchie boy, santa fe here he come, sappy and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_ninja/pseuds/Fizz
Summary: jack leaves town. here’s how.





	there and maybe back

It was only a few feet away. 

Why did it have to feel so far? Far, and heavy, like the whole thing was weighing him down, something caught on his pant leg and rendering him immobile.

“You really doin’ this?”

Jack made himself turn away from the train and faced Davey head on. He could tell Dave was forcing his expression to stay rather blank, its usual well of emotion forcibly drained out. Jack could tell how much he was hurting, of course. Dave’s posture was taught, pulled up by a string. He could see that his hands were gripping his pockets too hard, that his arms were too straight for comfort.

Jack could tell most things about Davey by now—whether intentional or not, he’d fallen for him. With his cleanliness, sharp edges, smudgeless features, and expressive eyes, Davey was impossible to ignore, and Jack’s heart had simply careened off its lonely path and onto something new. New and scary, and wonderful more than anything else, but… with too many strings attached.

Not like strings were anything new to Jack.

He’d had the lodge practically his whole life; right after his dad died holding the same dream Jack was carrying, he’d stumbled upon the old place, and Bird had taken him in with no question. He owed that place. He owed those kids. 

_Christ_ , did he owe those kids. 

Crutchie with his big heart. Race with his wide eyes. Finch with his rare common sense. Blink and Mush with everything Jack wished he and Davey could be. 

It was just that, though—a wish. Wasn’t a life-long one, either. Some dreams you shoved yourself into chasing, and in the process, some had to be shoved aside—whether Jack liked it or not.

“Guess so,” Jack finally shrugged, a small smile managing to stretch on his lips. “All I’ve wanted, y’know. An’ it’s finally here.”

Davey only nodded, hesitating a moment before stepping closer to Jack. A hand laced itself with Jack’s, and Jack couldn’t help but look down at his tan skin now looped around Davey’s pale fingers. It looked right, as much as it hurt Jack to admit. The colors complemented each other too nicely, their hues belonging on the same palette. They were meant to be in the same palette.

“Davey, I, um…” Jack trailed off, words sticking in the tip of his tongue. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but saying it? Admitting it? He’d never leave this place if he did that. 

Davey shook his head gently, sad smile on his face and brown eyes soft. He leaned forward slightly, his hand shaking slightly as he cupped Jack’s face, which was bright pink. Davey pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips, lips like a missing puzzle piece Jack knew he’d been looking for. He only had a moment to react before Davey pulled himself away. 

“I’m sorry. I swear, I’m sorry, Dave—“

“Shush,” Davey tutted, sad smile never leaving. “I get it, I just wish…”

Jack watched Davey let out a small sigh, revealing his true feeling of devastation in only a second—his eyes had dulled barely briefly before letting a small sparkle back in them.

“At least you’ll be free this way, Jackie.” Davey squeezed Jack’s hand, smiling widening. “I just hope y’know that I—“

The train’s whistle blew, a harsh sound that brought both boys back to their reality. A sound that not only blew loud, but blew away Jack’s past with it.

“I gotta go, Dave,” Jack whispered. 

“I know,” Davey nodded, but didn’t take his hand away, instead squeezing them tighter together. “I’m really gonna miss you, you ass.”

Jack laughed, probably too loud to try and shove the lump further down in his throat. “I-I’m gonna miss y’too, Dave, so much,” he managed. Quickly, he pressed Davey close to him, Davey’s arms reciprocating the action not even a moment late. “I’m gonna miss you so m-much.”

They stayed in each others’ embraces for what seemed like only a second. Jack immediately felt colder as he let Davey go.

“I’ll see you around, Jackie,” Davey smiled. Jack couldn’t help but return it.

“Yeah. I’ll see ya, Dave. I will.”

And then he was on that train, staring out the window at Davey below, who was staring right back. Jack could see his tears now, and feel his own in his cheeks. He started moving forward, losing sight of Davey, before the boy started jogging to keep up, like some cheap theater picture.

Soon enough Davey was running. “I love you, Jack Kelly!” Jack heard Davey scream, Dave waving his arms at the train car. “I love you, I love you, I _love_ you!”

“I love you too, David Jacobs!” Jack yelled out his window, choking on his sobs, not caring that people were staring at him. “I love you to Manhattan an’ back! I _love_ you!”

Then Davey stopped running. He was a speck.

And then he was gone.

The last part of who Jack was was gone.

And it wasn’t nearly as freeing as he had promised himself.

Nothing could be as freeing as loving Davey Jacobs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lads! this is on my tumblr on my masterpost of fics: https://aw-jus-let-em-try.tumblr.com/post/182198172681/beholdfizzs-fic-masterlist


End file.
